gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels 1st Season Intro: "Time Pilots, (name of villain) just stole something from the past! You've got 28 minutes to get it back, or history will change forever! Initiate Chronoskimmer launch sequence! Boot up the chrono computer! Power up the engines! Extend the temporal sequencer! Now, get going!" 2nd Season Intro: "Time Pilots, (name of villain) just stole something from the past! You've got 28 minutes to get it back, or history will change forever! Boot up the chrono computer! Launch the time probes! Power up the engines! Now get going!" Rest of Intro (after theme song): Chief Lynne: "And here's the/your time pilot squadron leader, Kevin Shinick! (Season 2: Chief: Kevin? KEVIN! Kevin: Alright!/Oh, I'm going, I'm going!/Coming, Chief, coming!)" (audience applauds while Chief is saying it in first season, but in the second season, the audience applauds after Kevin is prompted by the Chief to do the show) Kevin: "(Hey!) Welcome aboard, everyone. I want you to hang on tight because we've got a very big mission but very little time! So let's begin our journey by meeting today's Time Pilots! Starting with (insert players)!" Rest of Spiel: Early-Mid SEASON 1: "Kevin: Okay, time pilots, just so you know, we depend on fact fuel to power the Chronoskimmer, and you guys will be generating that fuel/power with your answers. Now each of you is equipped with 100 power points! (zing) Let's check in with the Chronoskimmer Engine Crew, shall we? (Crew are you ready?) (insert engine crew dance) All right! They look ready and rarin' to go! So let's begin our pursuit of (insert villain of the day)! Chief, what's our mission profile? Chief Lynne: Squadron, your time target is (insert year)! Destination, (insert destination)! (insert explanation of time and its history)" Late SEASON 1: "Time squadron, you've heard the mission from the Chief. Let's check with the Chronoskimmer Engine Crew. Crew, you ready? (insert engine crew dance) They look ready and rarin' to go! All right, just so you know, Time Pilots, we depend on fact fuel to power the Chronoskimmer, and you'll be generating that fuel/power with your answers''. So each of you is equipped with 100 power points! (zing) So let's begin our pursuit of (insert villain of the day). Chief, what's our mission profile? (insert chief's explanation and information for time pilots)" Season 2: "Kevin: Welcome aboard, Time Pilots! You've heard the mission from the Chief! We're gonna start by equipping each of you with 100 power points! (ding) Okay, our nano-probes have revealed the time and place where Carmen has sent (insert villain of the day). So, let's get started! Bridge to engine crew! Let's warp to the time of the crime! (insert warp) Chief, we've reached our destination/made it (insert strange way)... uh... safely! What's our mission profile? Chief Lynne: Squadron, you've time travelled to (insert year)! Location, (insert location)! (insert explanation of time and its history)" Catchphrases Kevin Shinick catchphrases "Chief, what's our mission profile?" - Kevin Shinick "Thanks for the facts, Chief. OK, pilots for 10 power points, what did (insert villain's name) steal? Was it (insert 3 answers), remembering the clues we just heard, (insert clue review)" - Kevin Shinick "Everybody's ready? Got your answers locked in?" - Kevin Shinick "Okay, (insert first contestant), what did you say?" - Kevin Shinick "Alright, how about you (insert second contestant)?" - Kevin Shinick "And finally, (insert third contestant)?" - Kevin Shinick "Alright/okay, the answer is (insert correct answer)! 10 power points for (insert contestants)!/Everybody!/all of you!" - Kevin Shinick "(insert contestants), hang in there, there's still plenty of game left, so you still have time to get power points." - Kevin Shinick "Well guys, the answer really was (insert correct answer). Sorry, no power points for any of you. Tough break/that was a tough question." - Kevin Shinick "If one of you today can retrieve (insert loot of the day) and capture Carmen Sandiego, you'll win a complete multi-media computer system!" - Kevin Shinick "For our next clue, let's/we turn to (insert clue)" - Kevin Shinick "Hey, it's the cluefinder! It's locked on to somebody in (insert year)/the future! Let's bring them on board and see if they can help us!" - Kevin Shinick "Engine crew, let's warp to the time of the crime." - Kevin Shinick "That last warp really used up/depleted/drained all our fact fuel. We have to refuel with a data boost." - Kevin Shinick "Alright pilots, I'll name (insert subject). Your job is to buzz in and tell me (insert two or three choices). If you're right, you get 5 power points. But if you're wrong, you lose 5. Here we go!" - Kevin Shinick "Right/Correct/Yes." - Kevin Shinick "(No,) Actually/Believe it or not, it was (insert correct answer)." - Kevin Shinick (when the contestant gives an incorrect answer) "Keep in mind that all our fact fuel/data is verified by (ding) Encyclopedia Brittanica." - Kevin Shinick "Engine crew, we must warp to (insert year/decade)" - Kevin Shinick "Time Pilots! Something weird's happening to the ship!/We've got big trouble from (insert villain of the day)! Engine room report!" - Kevin Shinick (Season 2 only) "Pilots, we made it back to the year (insert year) but (insert villain's name) has fried/zapped/neutralized our fact fuel. It's time for another Data Boost." - Kevin Shinick "All right pilots, we made it back to the year, (insert year) but (insert villain's name) is about to do some globe hopping and for us it's time for global pursuit. Grab your controls and watch the globe on your screen and buzz in when you think you know the right answer. Remember, if you're right, you earn 5 power points. If you're wrong, you lose 5. Remember, we are in the (insert time period). (Here we go!)" - Kevin Shinick "Collision alert! Brace for impact! (presses the button to show the chronoskimmer bumping into a ship that looks like the chronoskimmer causing the room to shake) Wait a second! That ship looks a lot like ours! Let's see who's on board" - Kevin Shinick "So squadron/Alright pilots, we need to do one more leap forward through time and that means an ''Ultimate Data Boost." - Kevin Shinick "Pilots, in an Ultimate Data Boost, each correct answer is worth 10 power points. If you're wrong, you lose 10." - Kevin Shinick "Alright, let's see how we did. (insert player #1) has (insert # of points) points. (repeat for next two players). Which means that (insert two players with highest scores) are moving on to the next phase of this mission. (applause) But (insert player with lowest score), you did a great job today. And now, the chief has a few words to express her appreciation" - Kevin Shinick "Which means we have a tie. Alright you guys, we're going to do a tiebreaker to see which player will move on to the next round/phase of this mission. I'm going to ask you one final question. Buzz in as many times as you want, but listen for the question first. Here's the question! (insert question)" - Kevin Shinick (if there was a tiebreaker) "No,/I'm sorry that's incorrect. Keep listening to the question. (continue asking question)." - Kevin Shinick (if the player got the tiebreaker question incorrect) "Yes/correct, and that means that (insert two players) are moving on to the next phase of this mission!" - Kevin Shinick (if the player got the tiebreaker question correct) "Time Pilots, let's wave goodbye to (insert player with lowest score) as he/she heads back to TimeNet Command! You guys ready next order from the chief. All right chief, we are ready." "(insert name) is piloting the Chronoskimmer back to the present." "Aye aye Chief! Time Pilots, full speed ahead to (insert year)!" "Look, (insert villain of the day) has (insert stolen artifact of the day)! Activate the loot tractorbeam!" "Alright, we got the (insert stolen artifact of the day) and have it safely on board! Congratulations guys! (You completed mission objective #1 (Season 1 only)) Plus, now you're one step closer from winning that great multi-media computer system! But before we continue chasing (insert villian of the day), we've got to return the loot to (insert time period). So let's check in with the Chief to get our flight plan. Chief?" "(insert player), you had the highest score, would you like to go first or second?" - Kevin Shinick "(insert name), I want you to navigate the chronoskimmer back through time from the most recent event to the least recent event starting from the most recent event on the board. You may begin." - Kevin Shinick "Going back to (insert name)." "Well, you know what? Carmen and (insert villain of the day) are still on the move and it's up to you to track them down. So, for us, we need to exit the Chrono skimmer and head for the trail of time. Chief, is that a go?" - Kevin Shinick "(We're ready/Thanks, Chief!) Look out, Carmen, we're on our way!" - Kevin Shinick "Yes/correct/(insert last time event), (insert winner), you saved history! Congratulations! (Gimme 5)!" - Kevin Shinick "I want you to activate the transporter and restore the loot to its proper place in history! Go ahead!" (Season 2 after someone saves history) - Kevin Shinick "Well squadron we're ready for time travel now so... "OH NO THE SHIP'S GETTING SUCKED INTO A PARALLEL UNIVERRRRRRSEEE" - Kevin Shinick "Curse you time pilots. why haven't you caught the nay-bob of niceness? Carmen Sandiego?" - Evil Kevin Shinick "(insert winner), you and I are going to move on in just a moment, but (insert contestant), you did a great job. We have another mission for you, and the chief is here to tell you all about it!" - Kevin Shinick "Hey (insert winner), we've made it to the trail of time! We've/you've got to track Carmen through six time portals by answering her questions! (insert explanation of rules on some episodes). Are you ready? You have 90 seconds. Ready, set, go! (insert winner) go! Follow the engine crew to the first portal!" - Kevin Shinick "Yes/alright/way to go (insert name)! Follow the engine crew to the next portal!" - Kevin Shinick "Yes/keep up the good work (insert name), you got (insert number) to go with (insert time remaining)!" - Kevin Shinick "Alright, crank the crank/pull the rope/turn the wheel to open the gate! Keep cranking/pulling/turning! That gate's gonna open any minute!" - Kevin Shinick (whenever a player answers a question incorrectly in the Trail of Time) "Hey you captured (insert villain of the day)!" - Kevin Shinick "(Season 1: Yes/Alright, (insert winner), you've made it through the trail of time! Congratulations!) Way to go! (And) You just activated the capture crystal. Now, take it and put it in the chronolock chamber so we can capture Carmen Sandiego." - Kevin Shinick "Oh (insert winner), we ran out of time and Carmen has escaped. But you've captured (insert villain of the day), which is very hard to do/and you did it, we're proud of you. Now the Chief has a few words to say for ya." - Kevin Shinick Lynne Thigpen catchphrases "From all of us here at Acme Timenet, congratulations/we salute you!" - Lynne Thigpen "From the gang here at Acme Timenet Command, congratulations/we salute you!" - Lynne Thigpen "Or so/that's what history told us 'til now! When (insert villain of the day) went back in time and stole (insert loot)!" - Lynne Thigpen "Time pilots, the history of (insert history loot stolen) is at stake. Get to (insert year and insert what the villain stole) Kevin, you're in command." - Lynne Thigpen "Time pilots, you must navigate the Chrono skimmer through 8 different events in the history of (insert stolen loot) starting with the most recent event and ending/finishing it off with the least recent event. (The time pilot who does it will go on to catch Carmen and (insert villain who stole the loot) in/along the trail of time.) Here are the events on your flight plan. (insert 8 different events) That is your briefing time pilots. Good luck on your journey." - Lynne Thigpen "Kevin, I'm activing the trans-portal departure codes/sequencer. Get ready/prepare to exit/depart the Chrono skimmer." - Lynne Thigpen "Kevin, I'm energizing the trans-portal isolator. Get ready/prepare to exit/depart the Chrono skimmer." - Lynne Thigpen "I committed you; I rewarded you and now, I salute you." - Lynne Thigpen "Time Pilot, I salute you." - Lynne Thigpen Vile Villains' Catchphrases Jacqueline Hyde "Hey, time pilots, catch! (evil laugh)" - Jacqueline Hyde "See you, time pilots. I'm not done yet." - Jacqueline Hyde "Hey, time pilots, want directions to the junkyard? Now you're gonna need them! (evil laugh)" - Jacqueline Hyde "(as Jacqueline) See? Good always wins over evil. (switches to Hyde) OH YEAH? WELL, WHO ASKED YOU?!" - Jacqueline Hyde Medeva "Anybody feel like shooting the breeze?" - Medeva "(Gasp), you haven't heard the last of me, time pilot." - Medeva "Let's see David Copperfield try that." - Medeva "I've still got a few spells left, time pilots!" - Medeva Sir Vile "(Evil laugh), so much for the time pilots." - Sir Vile "I must exeunt only to joust again." - Sir Vile "Thy mechanical beast is no match for Sir Vile! (evil laugh)" - Sir Vile "Burnin, baby, burnin! Chrono inferno! (evil laugh)" - Sir Vile "(Gasp) Now I'm really fired up, time pilots!" - Sir Vile Dr. Belljar "Catch me if you c-can, time pilots." - Dr. Belljar "You'll never catch the br-br-br-brilliant Belljar." - Dr. Belljar "The doctor is in, time pilots." - Dr. Belljar "Sorry, my PIN number didn't work." - Dr. Belljar "You still got one appointment left with the doctor." - Dr. Belljar Baron Wasteland "Going somewhere, time tikes? I don't think so!"- Baron Wasteland "We'll meet again, time tots! And sooner than you think!"- Baron Wasteland Buggs Zapper "Did someone call for the exterminator?" - Buggs Zapper "Take that you dirty time vermins!" - Buggs Zapper "Oh my goodness, am I peturbed!" - Buggs Zapper "Blah, blah, blah" - Buggs Zapper "Did I say (type of bug)?" - Buggs Zapper Engine Crew Catchphrases "Kevin, (insert villain of the day) (insert trouble that the villain did to the Chrono Skimmer), better do a data boost!"- Engine Crew (Season 2 when it's time for a data boost) "Better do a data boost!"- Engine Crew "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah oh, hey hey!"- (Season 1 used sometimes after Kevin asks if they are ready) Carmen Sandiego catchphrases "I'm sending you to the time port to the (insert place) in the year (insert year). There's something very special I want you to steal." - Carmen Sandiego "Good, this info beam will give you all the details, now get going." - Carmen Sandiego "It's (insert year/decade), (insert question), (insert 2 answers)?" - Carmen Sandiego "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" - Carmen Sandiego (if she escapes when a player does not win in the trail of time) "Jacqueline Hyde, get both yourselves over here!" - Carmen Sandiego "I summon Sir Vile!" - Carmen Sandiego "Buggs Zapper, get over here." - Carmen Sandiego "Paging Dr. Belljar." - Carmen Sandiego "Mighty Medeva, report!" - Carmen Sandiego "I think this theft calls for Baron Wasteland!" - Carmen Sandiego "Bring it back to me with this loot orb when you (find/have) it. Now (scram/go/disappear/vanish/gone/get going/off with you)! - Carmen Sandiego Taglines "Remember, at ACME Timenet, history is our job; the future is yours!" - Kevin Shinick "All historical information has been verified by Encyclopedia Brittanica (and was accurate as of the date this program was recorded, Season 1 only)." - Lynne Thigpen Fundings Season 1 "Today's mission is fueled by The Corporation For Public Broadcasting, Viewers Like You, the National Endowment For Children's Educational Television, and (insert Delta Air Lines funding spot)". "This program was produced by WGBH Boston and WQED Pittsburgh." Then a male voice says, "Carmen's journey through time was propelled by: (insert Delta Air Lines funding spot)." Then the Chief says, "And, the Corporation For Public Broadcasting, Viewers Like You, and the National Endowment for Children's Educational Television. This is Lynne Thigpen saying until our next flight, over and out from mission control!". Early in Season 1 the Chief said, "This is Lynne Thigpen saying so long for now, time pilots!", at the end instead. Other variants were, "This is Lynne Thigpen saying Mission Accomplished! So long for now." and "This is Lynne Thigpen saying Good Luck on your next mission!" Season 2 "Today's mission is fueled by The Corporation For Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You!" "This program was produced by WGBH Boston and WQED Pittsburgh." Then the chief says, "Carmen's journey through time is propelled by The Corporation For Public Broadcasting and Viewers Like You! This is Lynne Thigpen signing off from mission control!" Sometimes the chief might salute the viewers for a mission well done (VO offscreen) after she announces the fundings. Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Quotes & Catchphrases